narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Continuing Training: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
In Other World Ryuka vs. Hikaru Hikaru and Ryuka were clashing swords with each other. Hikaru smiled and said, "You're good Ryuka, deffenatly a force to be reckoned with." Ryuka grinned. "I learn from the best!" He replied, as he raised his sword up, clashing with Hikaru's. This time they locked swords. Hikaru recoiled from Ryuka's powerful attack. He then said, "You're good, but you can do better!" He lunged at Ryuka, putting a massive amount of energy into his attack. Ryuka nodded, putting his own massive amount of energy into his own attack, and clashed with Hikaru's attack. Hikaru jumped back from the attack. He then said, "Good job. I still think you can do better." He then disappeared and reappeared behind Ryuka. "I've gotten this far." Ryuka replied confidently, jumping forwards and turning towards Hikaru in a defensive stance. "I know I can get better." Hikaru brought down his blade on Ryuka, but was shocked to see that he blocked the attack. Hikaru smiled, "Nice, but I'm afraid you're still holding back. I want you to come at me with the intent to kill." "The intent to kill...." A sadistic smile crawled across Ryuka's face. "As you wish." Forcing Hikaru's sword up, he switched his own sword to his other hand, hitting Hikaru in the stomach with it. The attack stunned him for a split second, but that was all Ryuka needed. He brung the blade up toward Hikaru's head, intending to decapitate him. The blade met Hikaru's neck, but the edge cracked a little, and Hikaru was unharmed. Hikaru smiled and said, "Nice, that was a good slash." He sheathed his sword and said, "If we go any farther you'll collapse. We'll call it a day. I think it's been at least 7 hours." Ryuka then felt the exhaustion of the training, sheating his own sword and breathing a little bit harder. "....I didn't even notice I was tired." He commented, turning to Hikaru. "So, when will we be heading back?" He asked patiently. Back to the Others "Alright, well, first, go into Bankai Kyashi" said seireitou "All right..." She said, closing her eyes and focusing, grasping for her inner spirit. When she finally found it, she opened her eyes. "Bankai!" Mizu sat underneath the an apple tree eating one of the fruits. He was impressed at Kyashi's Bankai. He smiled and thought to himself, "This oughtta be good." "Mizu, enter your Shikai!" he yelled out to Mizu. "Stop yelling old man," said Mizu. "Why can't you fight her?" "What's the matter, Mizu-san?" Kyashi grinned, turning to Mizu. "Am I too much woman for you to handle? Or are you afraid to get your butt kicked by a lady?" Mizu smiled, then said, "If you insist." He drew his sword and said, "Rise from Hell, Tenmatatsujin." He faced Kyashi with an evil, yet somehow calm, smile. "Defend yourself." Kyashi's eyes widened a small amount, but she shrugged it off, getting herself in a defensive stance. "I intend to." She replied. Mizu charged at Kyashi laughing. They clashed blades sending sparks everywhere. He then said, "Be careful, I might accidentally kill you if you don't give this your all." Kyashi swallowed a bit, using quicker speed to keep up with Mizu. "Whatever attacks he's got, they might just finish me off in one blow. It's time to get serious." Channeling some of her chakra into Zatenmaru, she swung it upwards and clashed with Mizu's sword. Mizu deflected the blade, and slashed Kyashi on her shoulder. He smiled and said, "I've always liked battle, and you seem to give me a challenge. Keep up the good work. Oh, and defend that shoulder of yours." Kyashi then saw the horrifying cursemark forming on her shoulder. Mizu chuckled and said, "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl, or because you're younger than me. I treat all my opponents as equals, but I really don't want to kill you. So give your all in this fight." Kyashi quickly flipped away, clutching her shoulder with one hand and wielding the sword in the other. "I was a bit too careless that time." Running at Mizu again, she ducked under his guard and grabbed his sword wrist. "Really? Then I won't go easy on you, either." Forcing a small amount of chakra into his arm, she was surprised as she felt muscles constricting themselves around the bone, more than she wanted. "Huh? I only meant to immobilize his arm." She thought. She then directed an axe-kick to his face, knocking him away. "It must be because of the power of the Bankai.." She thought. Mizu felt the pain in his arm. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra. His arm the regained original control. He tested it to see if it still worked. He smiled and said, "Good, you seem to have a killer instinct. Glad to see that you won't hold back." He readied an attacking position and said, "That one was lucky, the next one won't be." Seireitou clapped, "Excellent, its been 2 hours and you are still in Bankai.. lets see how much longer it can last" said seireitou Mizu and Kyashi kept fighting for 11 hours until they both collapsed in exhaustion. Mizu then said, "I'm calling it a day. You did a good job." "Yeah, she did" said seireitou Kyashi panted heavily. "Damn, you're good." She gasped out, pulling herself up on her knees, Bankai mode dissipating. Every one hears a crash coming from the woods "argh!" The scream comes from the same direction. "What the..." Kyashi blurted, turning toward the area. "Evan?" "Evan? What did he do now" said seireitou looking at the smoke Kyashi glared at the smoke. "And I'm nearly out of strength..." She said vehemently, a vein popping in her head. as they arive they see Evan on the ground, in bankai with broken bones. Seireitou uses his Rejection of Fate: God's Will to heal both Kyashi and Evan as he passes out and seireitou carries Evan. "Alright, i guess we can call it a day, huh?" "Yeah..." Kyashi replied. "I wonder how Ryuka's doing?" "Knowing Hikaru, they are probably having tea" he said smiling Kyashi smiled back. "Having tea is better than having broken bones, I guess." She agreed. "it's a draw back from my bankai" Evan mumbles as he wakes up "Can you make the walk back?" asked seireitou Kyashi winced. Although her wounds were healed, the exhaustion the training left on her body was still lingering. "I'd probably make it a few feet...then promptly pass out." She replied. "Well, i can carry both Evan and you, unless you want to just camp out here?" he asked "i can walk" Evan gets up and walks back. Kyashi's eyes rolled at Evan, before they widened and she smirked disbelievingly. "Out here? In the woods? When there's somewhere much more comfortable to relax? Fat chance!" "Well, i could carry you if you cant make the walk" said seireitou to Kyashi and then faced Evan. "You sure, dont force any unnessary action" he warned Evan Kyashi scratched her cheek with her finger, grinning. "I'd like that." She replied. "Ok, get on my back, ill bring you there" he said. Then he turned to Evan, "you sure you can walk?" Kyashi complied gratefully, climbing onto the slightly older man's back, placing her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "He's obviously trying to shrug it off." She said, smirking. "More than that" Evan runs off Seireitou, while carrying Kyashi, walked back to the hotel slowly, making sure not to cause my pain to Kyashi's already exhaustion.... Kyashi noticed Seireitou's wariness while resting her head against his neck. "Sorry if I'm being a burden." She apologized. "I guess you're probably a bit exhausted, too." "Its okay, your not a burden at all" said seireitou smiling as he continued walking. "I was very impressed by your current level of mastery in Bankai, yuo did good today" he said "Thanks." She replied. "I only benefited from your training, though." "Well, all i did was guide you, you did all the work" he said smiling Kyashi smiled as well. "Do you really mean that, or are you just being modest?" "No, i wouldnt lie over this, you really have gotten strong" he said smiling After Dark "Heh." Kyashi glanced upwards a bit, seeing that the sky was getting ever so darker. "Sheesh, how long have we been out?" She asked. Evan was asleep on the floor in the lobby. "uhhhh" Seireitou with Kyashi reached the hotel steps and seireitou climbed them. "Wow, its dark already, you probably wanna go get some sleep, ill bring you to the room-door" he said Kyashi nodded. "Thank you. I'll take it from there." "yep, let me sleep on the floor" Evan walks up 15 minites later and goes to his bed. Seireitou lowered her gently as she entered her room. Seireitou ran back down and got Evan and brought him to his room. Both were sound asleep and seireitou was lying down on the roof, staring at the stars. Mizu was sitting on the roof thinking of Kyashi. He was impressed that the girl sustained multiple blows that could have been fatal. He also remembered her fighting style. Even though she had just awakened Bankai, she was incredibly strong and fought as if she had known the power all her life. Mizu pictured her almost as a goddess of war: strong, cunning, and beautiful. He shook his head at the thought. He knew she was lying when she said she had a boyfriend, but he knew that she would never be interested in him. But somehow, a small part of him longed to be near her, to protect her. He wondered if this was love he was feeling. He sighed and said, "It could never happen, could it?" He noticed that someone had just come outside. He noticed it was Kyashi. Kyashi yawned, dressed in her sleep clothes, as she came outside. Looking at the moon, she smiled. "The moon sure looks a bit beautiful today." Then she looked up at the roof, and noticed someone. "....Mizu?" Mizu looked over to Seireitou and said, "Seireitou, can I ask you something?" "Shoot" he said. Mizu looked to the stars, "What is love?" Seireitou was silent, "Well.... love is.... a feeling you have.... something that cant be described.... when you have an over-powering desire to protect someone" he said smiling. "I guess i wouldnt know... after all, after what happened to Tsunade.... i dont know" he said frowning. Mizu frowned, "What happened?" Seireitou appeared that he was about to cry but didnt at all. "Well, im not telling you the specs but, her soul was destroyed..... it was all because of me...." he said frowning as if depressed. "Whata bout you...... why you asking about love?" Mizu was surprised, then he said, "Sorry for giving you open wounds on that matter." He looked down, "The reason I'm asking is because...um...I...I think I might be in love with...uh...Kyashi." Kyashi overheard the two and blushed to Mizu's comment "Really?" asked seireitou as he remained silent. "Well, looks like the feeling's mutual between us" he said, "But, she is in love with Ryuka..... either you nor me have a chance, so i respect her descision" he said smiling Kyashi put a hand to her mouth, thinking. "Am I really in love with Ryuka...? Or is it just a really long infatuation?" She wondered silently. She thought about her past with Ryuka, and her meeting with Mizu. "I've only just met Mizu....and yet...." Seireitou smiled at Mizu, "Well, you have a better chance then me, for sure" he said. "After all, im not exactly a desireable person" he said half smiling. Mizu chuckled uneasily, "Yeah I guess that neither of us has a chance, but after this day, I can't stop thinking about her. She seems so powerful, so beautiful, and she even knows how to cripple me in battle with one swift move. I really respect her for that. She is unlike any girl I've ever met. I feel just this longing to be close to her, protecting her." He looked at the stars. "But, if I got involved in a relationship with her, it would be unprofessional." He chuckled to himself, "It would be so ironic if she was right here listening to what I'm saying, and then she would speak up, and in my surprise, I would fall to the ground, only to have her save me from cracking my skull in 2." "Oh well, you shouldnt give up" he said then looking at the stars, "I guess, ill never experience true love" he thought to himself, smiling and frowning at the same time. Mizu looked over and said, "Well, there's a woman for everyone. I mean look at Hikaru. For a long time, I never thought he would get married, but now, he has a wife and son who love him dearly. I just wish that something like that would be possible for me..." Kyashi smirked. "That just might be possible." She replied, this time so that Mizu could hear her. Seireitou teleported out of the area, to give them some room. He went to an open field and sat on the grass. Mizu and Kyashi...alone (Theme: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down) Mizu's face turned cherry red. He looked down and saw Kyashi in her sleep clothes. He then said, "You've been hearing what I've been saying all this time." Instantly, Kyashi appeared behind him on the roof, sitting beside him. She smiled genuinely. "Every word." She replied, slightly blushing. Mizu trembled for a moment, then he relaxed and said, "Sorry. You must feel a little uncomfortable being around me." Kyashi chuckled. "Me? Uncomfortable? When pigs fly." She looked into Mizu's eyes. "And besides, I could never be uncomfortable around someone like you." She said softly. Mizu looked into her eyes. In them he saw power, wisdom, and love. He looked away and said, "I...I'm not sure if this is right. Part of me is saying, 'yes you fool, kiss her!' while the other says 'no, it's not right.' I don't know which to listen to. And then, there's the fact I'm almost an unstable killing machine, but," He looked back at Kyashi, "Somehow, you bring out the side of me who longs for companionship. The feeling of protecting something precious. But," Mizu buried his head in his arms, "I just don't know what to do." "Do what your heart tells you to do." Kyashi replied, scoooting closer to him and placing an arm around his shoulders. "Don't let me change your mind...." Mizu looked at Kyashi, "So, even if we had a relationship, it wouldn't affect your training?" Kyashi shook her head. "It wouldn't. I'd never let my own emotions overwhelm me, even in the most extreme circumstances..." Mizu looked deep into her eyes. He then looked back down, and chuckled, "Heh, all throughout my life I was considered a reject of my village. I never found love in my life." He then looked at Kyashi lovingly, "Until now." He then leaned closer to Kyashi and kissed her. Kyashi almost squealed with excitement, as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Her heart pounded against her chest, but she ignored it. But, somewhere in the depths of her mind, she swore she heard Kyosuke cheer, "Scooooooooore!" After what seemed like 4-5 minutes of kissing, they both pulled away. Mizu then said, "Whoa, that was great." "It might be even better, if we do it again." She replied, leaning onto his shoulder. The two sat together and soon after about 3 hours, morning arrived Setting off for the Land of the Sun A month had passed since Ryuka left and returned with Hikaru the following morning. Strangely, due to their training in Other World, only a day had passed in the real world. Ryuka had gotten himself ready, early as usual, and was waiting for the others at the field. Ryuka caught up with Kyashi and Evan as they waited for Seireitou. Mizu had his normal determined look on his face, but on the inside he was dancing with happiness. He looked over at Kyashi and blushed a little. He noticed Hikaru had walked over and patted him on the back. Hikaru sent him a message saying, "Nice job." Mizu smiled a little. He then said, "I still need to stay focused though." Hikaru smiled, "Of course." Seireitou dashed in, with a stern look on his face. "Listen up, everyone! We've wasted too much time and its because i havent taken things seriously, so, from here on, we play the role of a formal student-master relationship" he said seriously facing the group. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "That's it. All right then.....Seireitou-''sensei''." He replied calmly. Kyashi, a bit surprised, nodded. "Roger, Seireitiou-sensei!" She confirmed. Mizu smiled, "Seireitou-sensei?" He then said, "It fits you." Seireitou looked at him, calm but serious, "I thought so too" he said "so...... 5 minites, that was along time last night" Evan mumbled to Kyashi, "looks like i got to see more than i thought i would during my training, last night" Kyashi almost blushed, but turned away, mumbling, "Shut it, you." "Alright, so, i think we should start with a simple warm up, dodge the fireballs" he said as he got into a stance, firebending flames to all three of them. "A little bit blunt, eh?" Ryuka commented, sidestepping a fireball and weaving to dodge several others. Kyashi cartwheeled to dodge several fireballs, and bent backwards to dodge another. She grinned to herself. "He was right....this is easy." Seireitou then sent several thick whips of flames at high speeds and began to use Lightning Generation at them. Evan just apears in a different place each time a fire ball or lighting comes close "this is nothing compared to dodging paper bombs last night"" Seireitou frowned as 10 clones appeared right behind them, sending even more fire whips at all of them. "yawn" Evan just continues to dodge Ryuka, however, managed to dodge them effectively, though not daring himself to use the Sharingan, for fear that it would defeat the purpose. Kyashi had a bit of a harder time dodging the attacks. She winced as a bit of fire nicked her, but it wasn't enough to slow her down. She managed to dodge most of the attacks with relative ease. Mizu was a little worried about Kyashi. He knew that she couldn't dodge as easily. He impatiently waited for the exercise to end. After about 30 minutes, seireitou released the clones and nodded while he frowned seriously. "Alright, well, our next stop will be the Land of the Sun, for our next training steps" he said sternly. "We leave within the hour" he said flashing away. Mizu walked over to Kyashi and said, "That was impressive, but you looked as if you were holding back." "hey Ryuka" Evan smiled "you should of seen Kyashi on the roof last night, BAM! Evan was sent flying, several feet away, slamming into a tree trunk. Kyashi blushed madly. "I said, shut it!" She snapped. Mizu chuckled a little at Evan's misfortune. "I've heard of tree huggers, but I think you've taken it to a whole new level." "hehehe" Evan got up. "man, ticking people of is fun" Evan thought. After 15 minutes, Seireitou was back, "Our ride's here, get to the harbor, now" he said as he disappeared. Departure They all arrived at the boat and boarded. Seireitou was sitting in a meditation state onthe very top of the cruise ship. "well Ryuka keep an eye on your girl friend." Evan vanished. Mizu then looked at the kid and sighed, "Idiot." Ryuka, ignoring Evan, appeared beside Seireitou, sitting beside him. Kyashi was leaning over the side of the boat, gazing at the waters. "Just thought I'd keept you company." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Mizu walked next to where Kyashi was and asked, "Should I do something about those pests?" Kyashi shrugged. "The only one who's the pest is Evan. But no, you don't need to do anything. I ignore it most of the time." She replied, smiling. "OK, if you say so," replied Mizu. He then sensed that Evan was going to make another dumb comment at Kyashi. Speaking with his Past Lives Seireitou in meditation, going into The Spirit World. He was there with Unagi Hyuga, his past life. "Hey Unagi" seireitou said depressed "Seireitou.... mind telling me what that was?" asked Unagi "What?" he said sternly "That display of stern and seriousness, unlike yourself?" he said "Friendship and love meerly get in the way.... i shoudl have realized that when Tsunade was erased..." he said "Seireitou...." said Unagi and Kuruk who just came "Seireitou... you arent like this" said Kuruk "Well, it should have been, these "feelings" meerly get in the way" he said Returning to his body Seireitou returned to his body as he sat looking in the clouds. "Not in the talking mood?" Ryuka asked calmly. "Eh, all right. I'll quit pestering you and go bug Mizu." With that, he appeared back on the ground floor. Seireitou stared up into the clouds, with his recent serious in his face. Seireitou then looked at hikaru.... "You are more lucky then you can imagine Hikaru" he thought to himself contineing to look at the sky. Hikaru looked out to the sea. He then sent a message to Seireitou saying, "I'm sorry about Tsunade. I heard from Mizu." "Im over it" he sent to Hikaru seriously "No you're not," said Hikaru. "If you ignore your feelings, the pain will increase." "And thats what causes pain.... feelings and love.... they just get in the way" he sent sternfully. Hikaru looked around to see that no one else was there. He then said, "They do not. You only want to say that because you cannot accept that it's your fault." "I know its my fault.. ive come to terms with that" he said sitting up. "Thats why...... to prevent pain and suffering.... im going ahead with the Peace Requiem" he said to Hikaru wihtout anyone listening to him. Hikaru looked over at Seireitou and said, "Look at yourself. You are a shadow of the Seireitou I know. You're pathetic, nowhere near the person who killed me was. I'd rather you be my enemy than this disgraceful side of you." He then turned to walk toward the stairs. "No one needs a leader that crumbles underneath the toughest of circumstances. If this is what you've become, I should never have let you kill me." Seireitou accually smiled for a momment, "I knew that would be your responce Hikaru...." he said standing up. "Hikaru..... your right" he said passing him by. Hikaru smiled and said, "The Peace Requiem was a terrible idea, but at the same time it was the best for the world." He then said, "Do you want Tsunade to come back to life?" Seireitou thought something that even Hikaru couldnt hear, "Im still going through with it" he thought. "Thats impossible, her soul was erased..." Hikaru then said, "Really." He then said, "How do you know?" "I saw her disinigrate with my own eyes.... i went to The Spirit World and the Other World... nowhere.... i spent 3 months wihtout sleep.." he said "What if she wasn't in those places? I know exactly where she is," said Hikaru. "where?" asked seireitou. Hikaru smiled and said, "The monks in Hikarigakure 2 have incredible healing powers. They also can revive the souls even from the smallest of particles. They told Rukia, and she told me yesterday that Tsunade is in a coma, but she is still alive." "I dont believe you" said seireitou sternly. "See for yourself." Hikaru and Seireiotu then teleported to Hikarigakure 2. Tsunade Alive (Theme: Far Away by Nickelback) Rukia was sitting next to Tsunade. She was maintaining Tsunade's condition, making sure she was alive. She looked to Seireitou who had just appeared with Hikaru and said, "I expected you'd come." Seireitou looked at her... "Why does she look like she is 22? Is the monks able to bring her back at an eariler age?" asked seireitou surpised. Rukia smiled, "Yes, they reversed her age so her body wouldn't reject the medicine we used. We made careful inspections to confirm the meds we used wouldn't harm her in any way." "So, she is..... 22?! you serious?!" he said shocked. Rukia nodded, "Yes, she still retains all her knowledge of her previous age, but physically she is truly 22." "So when does she.. wake up?" asked seireitou. Rukia sighed, "She's making progress, but we're unsure of when she will regain consciousness." She leaned back and said, "We've tried everything, but she just won't wake up." Hikaru then scanned Tsunade's mind with his Kagirinaigan. "Hmm...it seems that she can't be awoken by normal medical means." He then tried to delve deeper, but he was pushed out, causing him to almost lose his footing. He then said, "I found her consciousness. Seireitou, I think if you look into her mind with your Ragnarok, she'll accept you, and you can wake her. Before she pushed me out, I heard she was waiting for a certain person, before she could wake. I guess she didn't want to wake unless she knew she was safe." Seireitou shook his head, "A doujutsu wont work" he said as he leaned to Tsunade and kissed her on her lips. Rukia then noticed a twitch on Tsunade's hand. She then said, "Seireitou, I...I think she's waking." Seireitou pulled back and Rukia covered her hand in medical chakra and examined Tsunade. She the noticed that Tsunade said, "Seireitou..." "Tsu... Tsunade-chan....im so sorry" he said crying with sadness and joy. Rukia then said, "Welcome back, Tsunade." Tsunade looked around and said, "Where am I?" "You're in Hikarigakure 2," responded Rukia. "You were gravely injured, and have been taken care of by the healers here. I was the one in charge of your health. At first, I couldn't leave because of my duties in Kagegakure 2, but thankfully, Rai was able to take over for me. I've been here helping you ever since." Seireitou continued to weep, "Im so sorry, its all my fault, i understand if you hate me" he said. Hikaru then said, "So, I understand that Tsunade has been in Hikarigakure 2, and her soul was nearly destroyed, but what caused that to happen?" "it was when we were trying to rescue Haizo from Gaigakure. She came with me..... and..... they took her..... because of my arrogance to rush in..... im so sorry Tsunade...." he said crying. Tsunade put her hand on Seireitou's face. She then said, "What matters is that you came back. The past doesn't matter anymore. We can only look to the future." Hikaru sighed and said, "I think that Gaigakure is the real enemy here, not the other nations. The Peace Requiem might not be a good idea." "Ok" he replied while smiling to Tsunade. "Are you... ok?" he asked staggering to Tsunade. "I think so...agh!" Tsunade fell back on the bed, clutching her side. Seireitou began to worry about her. Rukia then scanned Tsunade, "She's fine, but she should rest here for another day to regain the majority of her strength. After that, I'll teleport her to your position." "Thank you Rukia" he said, tears in his eyes, of joy. He kissed Tsunade once more while whispering to her, "I love you, Tsunade" he said Tsunade leaned to kiss Seireitou without injuring herself. "I love you too, Seireitou." Hikaru smiled and said, "Rukia, nice job. You can't imagine how much you've helped Seireitou." Rukia got up and walked over to Hikaru. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I think I can, considering you did the same for me." She smiled and kissed Hikaru. They both were in the embrace for a couple of minutes until Rukia stepped back. She smiled and said, "You'd better get back to your students. Oh and congratulate Mizu for me." Hikaru nodded and said, "We'd better get going Seireitou." Back to their Training Seireitou and Hikaru returned to the boat where everyone surrounded them. "Everyone, i would like to apologize for my sternness this morning, i promise to be more upbeat.... but, i meant what i said when i need to stop fooling around with our training... but skip the formalities" he said smiling Ryuka twitched. "I'm going to smack you." He said. "Makin' me get all serious for nothing'...." Kyashi merely smiled. "Phew....I thought we were gonna be in shinobi boot camp there...." "Well, relax yourselves... in about 3 days, we'll reach the Land of the Sun" seireitou said as he sent to Hikaru, "Thank you, Hikaru-san" "I'll make it in 2" Evan said running on the water pulling up ahead the boat. Seireitou held Evan by the shirt. "I said take it easy, the Sun Lands aren't like the Lost Lands..... for example, the Guardians are there" he said Evan walked to his room and went to sleep Kyashi, noticing she as a bit close to Mizu, smiled and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "We're all relaxed....right, Mizu-kun?" Evan appeared behind them "I knew it" scaring them half to death Immediately, Kyashi twisted around, sending a punch. "Shut it, puppet boy." She replied coolly. Evan mearly dodged the punch. "have you told Ryuka that your a couple yet?" "Well...no." She replied, giving a sidelong look at Mizu. "Why?" "ah no reason" Evan replies "it's, just would you rather tell him, or have him find out" Seireitou listened in but his mind was on Tsunade, happy feelings, after over half a year of anger.... but remember something..... the Peace Requiem. Kyashi frowned, placing a hand to her mouth. She preferred to tell Ryuka....but she feared how he would react. She never knew how he had felt about her, and she didn't want to break his heart. "if you don't tell him, he's going to figure out. Then you'll break his heart even more." Evan said "Plus he'll be mad at you for deciving him" Kyashi said nothing in return, only glanced at the spot Ryuka had been, before he had returned to his room before the conversation started. "just remember that" Evan said "okay back to training" Ryuka approached silently. "Sorry I left. I had to....use the restroom...." He said, scratching the back of his head. Seireitou looked at them with laughter but then someone poked him on the shoulder. He turned to see Tsunade standing there in an new outfit. Seireitou had a nosebleed and fell over as everyone laughed at him. "Tsu... Tsunade?!" he said while still concious. "Yeah, hi Seireitou-kun, like the new outfit?" she asked while twirling around. "I thought since im 22 now, i should look the part of a teen/young adult" she said smiling. Seireitou got up and smiled, "Well, im glad to have you back, Tsunade-chan" he said hugging her. "Wait, how'd you get here?" he asked. "....T-Tsunade-sama??" Kyashi asked, staring incredulously. "You're alive?" "Obviously." Ryuka smirked. "Who else would have such a big ch--" BAM! Ryuka suddenly found himself facedown on the ground, as Kyashi retracted her fist. "Be respectful!" She scolded, glaring down at him. "It was thanks to Hikaru and Rukia and escepially to Seireitou-kun here" she said kissing him. Ryuka frowned, getting up from the boat and staring at the two. "Did I miss something here? Tsunade's supposed to be dead. And who's Rukia?" Kyashi just scratched her cheek with her finger, once again slipping her arm around Mizu's shoulders.